community_newsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Archiv/2018/02
link=Blog:Community-News|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur zweiten Community-News-Ausgabe in diesem Jahr! In eigener Sache Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, warum hier nicht wie sonst die Neuigkeiten aus dem vergangenen Monat stehen. Die Antwort ist eigentlich ganz einfach: keiner hat sie geschrieben (#CaptainObvious). Die News werden von durchschnittlich zwei Personen geschrieben. Das ist mehr Arbeit als man vielleicht im ersten Moment denkt und einige Aufgaben wiederholen sich immer wieder. Es kann vorkommen, dass mal jemand keine Lust auf etwas hat oder einfach die Zeit fehlt. Diesen Monat kam beides zusammen. Ich bin von Anfang an in der News-Redaktion und habe wohl auch deshalb ein bisschen das Zepter in der Hand. Gleichzeitig bin ich aber auch jemand, der sehr ungern andere fragt, ob sie etwas schreiben wollen. Daraus resultieren oft Kürzungen und Einsparungen: Unser Format „Wusstest du schon ...?“ und die Skript-Vorstellungen kommen zum Beispiel seit Monaten zu kurz. Aktuell finde ich die Formate etwas eintönig. Der Gedanke der Community-News, über das Geschehen in den vielen Wikis zu berichten, kam und kommt oft zu kurz. Buch des Monats, Catstory, Neuerscheinungen und Zitat des Monats passen – so schön die Formate sind – eigentlich nicht ins Konzept. Ich weiß aber, dass sie teilweise sehr beliebt sind und weitere Kürzungen nicht unbedingt sinnvoll wären. Von der kürzlichen Feedback-Chatrunde zu den News hatte ich mir neue Ideen erhofft, doch der Konsens war, dass alles gut ist wie es ist. Ein weiteres Problem am Konzept: wie kommt man an die Information, dass in Wiki XY etwas spannendes passiert? Man müsste ständig auf der Suche sein. Es muss sich hierdurch niemand schlecht fühlen, weil er/sie vielleicht nicht so viel oder gar nichts für die News macht/gemacht hat. Würde ich mehr machen, wären die News auch nicht so kurz. Nicht jeder hat die Zeit und Motivation hierfür und bevor man halbherzig arbeitet, sollte man es lieber lassen. Ich freue mich über jede Hilfe. Vanyar hat zum Beispiel in dieser und der letzten Ausgabe viel geholfen und Keks und Klap Trap fügen oft neue Zitate hinzu. Ich weiß nicht, wie es im nächsten Monat mit Zeit und Motivation aussieht, aber jetzt wisst ihr immerhin Bescheid. Damit ihr nicht ganz leer ausgeht, habe ich unten die Neuigkeiten und Blogs stichpunktartig aufgelistet. :) Neuigkeiten & Blogs *Das seit einigen Monaten existierende Team der Content-Volunteers bekommt durch eine neue Benutzergruppe einige erweiterte Rechte. **Sie machen inhaltliche Arbeiten; schreiben zum Beispiel Blogs oder erstellen Seiten. *'Blogs': **Wiki-Welt: Eine Einführung zu Dev, Ein Leitfaden für Bots, Wikianische Spiele (2) - Austragungsort gesucht!, Selbstständiges Umbenennen deines Benutzerkontos **Entertainment allgemein: Ungewöhnliche Liebespaare - Special & Gewinnspiel **Serien: Die Welt von Altered Carbon, Game of Thrones - Was wissen wir über Staffel 8? **Filme: Der dritte Attack on Titan-Film kommt dieses Jahr ins Kino, Easter Eggs in Marvels Black Panther, Die 10 besten Filme zum Valentinstag **Spiele: Gaming-Vorschau: Februar & März 2018, Kingdom Come: Deliverance - Einsteigertipps für Rollenspiel-Anfänger, Monster Hunter: World - Kleine Waffenkunde **Anime: Sword Art Online - Die Community Choice Awards, 50 Shades of Ecchi - Eine Analyse: Von Panty-Shots & Fan-Service Interessante technische Änderungen * Im klassischen Editor wurden einige Dinge aktualisiert und repariert. * Die Maps-Erweiterung wurde von der Version 3.5.0 auf die Version 5.2.0 aktualisiert. * Benutzerkonten können nun selbständig umbenannt werden. Nähere Informationen hierzu gibt es im entsprechenden Blog-Beitrag. * Die globale Benutzergruppe poweruser wurde abgeschafft. * In der mobilen Ansicht wurde die „Powered by Wikia“-Leiste entfernt. Mehr erfahren... Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Vorschau März= Vorschau März *01. März 2018: Mulaka (XBO, Switch) *06. März 2018: Fear Effect - Reinvented (PS4) *08. März 2018: Scribblenauts Showdown (XBO, PS4, Switch) - Scribblenauts-Wiki *15. März 2018: Surviving Mars (PC, XBO, PS4) *16. März 2018: Kirby Star Allies (Switch) - Kirby-Wiki *20. März 2018: Attack on Titan 2 (XBO, PS4, Switch) - Attack on Titan-Wiki *20. März 2018: Sea of Thieves (XBO) *23. März 2018: A Way Out (XBO, PS4) *23. März 2018: Ni No Kuni 2: Schicksal eines Königreichs (PS4) - Ni No Kuni-Wiki *27. März 2018: Far Cry 5 (PC, XBO, PS4) - Far Cry-Wiki *29. März 2018: Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings (PC, PS4, Switch) *30. März 2018: The Witch and the Hundred Knights 2 (PS4) *30. März 2018: Agony (XBO, PS4) |-| Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar *02. Februar 2018: Demons Age (PC, XBO, PS4) *13. Februar 2018: Dynasty Warriors 9 (PC, XBO, PS4) *13. Februar 2018: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (PC, XBO, PS4) - Kingdom Come: Deliverance-Wiki *13. Februar 2018: The Fall Part 2: Unbound (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) *13. Februar 2018: Owlboy (XBO, PS4, Switch) *13. Februar 2018: Crossing Souls (PS4, PSV) *15. Februar 2018: Secret of Mana (PC, PS4, PSV) - Secret of Mana-Wiki *16. Februar 2018: Bayonetta Remakes (XBO, PS4) - Bayonetta-Wiki *16. Februar 2018: Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (3DS) *19. Februar 2018: The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (PS4) - Nanatsu no Taizi-Wiki *20. Februar 2018: Age of Empires: Definitive Edition (PC) - Age of Empires-Wiki *27. Februar 2018: Gravel (PC, XBO, PS4) *27. Februar 2018: Glitched (PC, XBO, PS3, PS4, PSV) Serien Vorschau März= Vorschau März ; TV *01. März 2018: Bad Banks Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! *03. März 2018: Fear the Walking Dead Staffel 2 startet auf RTLII *07. März 2018: Lucifer Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben *14. März 2018: Liar Staffel 1 startet auf VOX !SERIENSTART! *15. März 2018: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *16. März 2018: Blue Exorcist Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *27. März 2018: One Piece Staffel 16 startet auf ProSieben MAXX ; Streaming/Pay-TV *01. März 2018: 21 Thunder Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *01. März 2018: Die Zeugen Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime *02. März 2018: B: The Beginning Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *02. März 2018: Ghost Wars Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *06. März 2018: Gomorrha Staffel 3 startet auf Sky Atlantic *07. März 2018: Z Nation Staffel 4 startet auf Syfy *08. März 2018: Jessica Jones Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix *09. März 2018: Collateral Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *09. März 2018: Sneaky Pete Staffel 2 startet auf Amazon Prime *20. März 2018: Heartless Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime *23. März 2018: Santa Clarita Diet Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix *27. März 2018: The Terror Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Prime !SERIENSTART! *30. März 2018: A Series of Unfortunate Events Staffel 2 beginnt auf Netflix ; Web * März 2018: DRUCK (Adaption von Skam) !SERIENSTART! |-| Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar ; TV *01. Februar 2018: River Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! *05. Februar 2018: Famous in Love Staffel 1 startet auf sixx !SERIENSTART! *05. Februar 2018: Hawaii Five-0 Staffel 9 startet auf SAT.1 *05. Februar 2018: Lethal Weapon Staffel 2 startet auf SAT.1 *06. Februar 2018: Odd Mom Out Staffel 2 startet auf Nickelodeon *08. Februar 2018 The Good Place Staffel 1 startet auf sixx !SERIENSTART! *09. Februar 2018: Chicago Fire Staffel 5 startet auf Vox *10. Februar 2018: Game of Thrones Staffel 7 startet auf RTLII *10. Februar 2018: Taboo Staffel 1 startet auf RTLII !SERIENSTART! *27. Februar 2018: Sword Art Online Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! *27. Februar 2018: The Orville Staffel 1 beginnt auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! *28. Februar 2018: The Exorcist Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! *28. Februar 2018: The X-Files Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben ; Streaming/Pay-TV *01. Februar 2018: Damnation Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *01. Februar 2018: Kakegurui Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *02. Februar 2018: Absentia Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Prime !SERIENSTART! *08. Februar 2018: Dynasty Staffel 1 startet auf !SERIENSTART! *09. Februar 2018: The Bold Type Staffel 1 startet Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! *13. Februar 2018: The Blacklist Staffel 5 startet auf RTL Crime *16. Februar 2018: Second Chance Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben Fun *21. Februar 2018: Ash vs. Evil Dead Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime *23. Februar 2018: Marseille Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix *26. Februar 2018: Ash vs. Evil Dead Staffel 3 startet auf Amazon Video *26. Februar 2018: Shameless Staffel 8 startet auf FOX *27. Februar 2018: UnREAL Staffel 3 startet auf Amazon Video *28. Februar 2018: Parks and Recreation Staffel 6 startet auf Sky 1 Filme Vorschau März= Vorschau März *01. März 2018: Red Sparrow *01. März 2018: Die Biene Maja - Die Honigspiele *01. März 2018: Game Night *01. März 2018: Das schweigende Klassenzimmer *08. März 2018: Molly's Game - Alles auf eine Karte *08. März 2018: Death Wish *08. März 2018: Operation - 12 Strong *15. März 2018: Tomb Raider *15. März 2018: Winchester - Das Haus der Verdammten *22. März 2018: Pacific Rim 2 - Uprising *22. März 2018: Peter Hase *22. März 2018: Midnight Sun - Alles für dich *29. März 2018: Jim Knopf & Lukas der Lokomotivführer |-| Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar *01. Februar 2018: Maze Runner - Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone *01. Februar 2018: Criminal Squad *01. Februar 2018: Die kleine Hexe *04. Februar 2018: The Woman Who Left *08. Februar 2018: Fifty Shades of Grey - Befreite Lust *08. Februar 2018: Wind River *08. Februar 2018: Dinky Sinky *15. Februar 2018: Black Panther *15. Februar 2018: Wer ist Daddy? *15. Februar 2018: Alles Geld der Welt *22. Februar 2018: Heilstätten *22. Februar 2018: Die Verlegerin *22. Februar 2018: Wendy 2 - Freundschaft für immer Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|200px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Helden des Olymp - Das Haus des HadesHelden des Olymp – Das Haus des Hades von Rick Riordan Um Gaia's Armee endlich dauerhaft aufhalten zu können, bleibt den sieben Halbgöttern nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie müssen die Tore des Todes sowohl in der sterblichen Welt als auch auf Seiten der Unterwelt schließen, damit die besiegten Monster auch wirklich tot bleiben. Dafür reisen Percy und Annabath, die während ihres letzten Abenteuers in die Unterwelt gefallen sind, durch den Tartarus, um die Tore aus dieser Richtung zu schließen. Doch der Tartarus ist nicht umsonst der tiefste und gefährlichste Teil der Unterwelt und so müssen sie sich durch Horden von Monstern kämpfen und treffen dabei auch auf frühere Feinde, die nur auf ihre Rache warten. Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory thumb|200px|left|link=w:c:de.warriorcats-erfindung:Wege des FeuersWege des Feuers Feuerpfote weiß nicht mehr, was er tun soll. Als seine Schwester Tarnpfote an grünem Husten starb, häuften sich seltsame Träume an. Feuerpfote verwickelt sich immer weiter in eine Sache hinein, bis er eines Tages etwas herausfindet, das sein Leben verändert. Das ist noch nicht genug, denn seine Anführerin Lichtstern wird von Streunern festgehalten. Plötzlich taucht Lichtstern mit ihnen auf und erlaubt ihnen, sich dem Clan anzuschließen. Ganz schnell entzweit sich der Clan in zwei Gruppen, als der SternenClan eine Prophezeiung schickt, in der Feuerpfote sich seinen stärksten Ängsten stellen muss, um seinen Clan zu retten und ihn wieder zusammenzuführen... Autor: Winterblüte (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Diesen Monat hatten wieder viele Communitys Geburtstag. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es dann auch schon wieder. Wir freuen uns wie immer über euer Feedback in den Kommentaren! ---- Kategorie:Archiv